Professor Kim
by Yoonginugget
Summary: Professor Kim adalah seorang professor yang tegas sekaligus menyebalkan, yang seenaknya menyuruh Jeon Jungkook membawakan setumpuk buku-buku tebal keruangan miliknya, walaupun Jungkook sudah menolaknya pria itu selalu punya segala cara untuk mengancamnya. Taekook, vkook. (Taehyung and Jungkook from BTS)


**Tittle : Professor Kim**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Author : Yoonginugget Feat. hosikki  
**

 **Rated : M**

 **If you don't like it please go away**

* * *

"Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_ " panggil seorang pria paruh baya bertubuh tegap dipanggil pun kemudian menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya, Itu adalah professor Kim Taehyung, professor menyebalkan yang mengajar pada mata kuliah kalkulus.

"Ya, profesor Kim? Apa ada yang perlu saya ban– eh, ini?" Jungkook hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya ketika profesornya itu tiba–tiba meletakkan beberapa tumpuk buku yang sangat tebal ketangan Jungkook.

"Sangat perlu Jungkook- _ssi_ , tolong bawakan buku-buku ini keruanganku ya? Aku sedang ada kelas hari ini, dan tolong jangan pergi dari ruanganku sebelum aku sampai disana, terimakasih" "Ta-tapi, _prof_..." professor Kim melenggang begitu saja sebelum Jungkook menjawabnya.

 _Sialan, dosennya itu_.

Jungkook berjalan sembari menggerutu sepanjang koridor, mengabaikan beberapa mahasiswa yang menatap aneh padanya ketika berpapasan dengan Jungkook. Tapi siapa peduli, yang paling Jungkook pedulikan adalah bagaimana caranya ia bisa ikut pergi bersama dengan teman–teman nya tanpa terhambat oleh professor sialan, yang sengaja menahannya untuk berada dikampus lebih lama.

"Pak tua sialan, kau pasti sedang mengerjaiku, kan?" gerutu Jeon Jungkook kesal.

 **...**

"Yoo Jeon!" sapa Jimin yang baru saja mendudukkan bokongnya pada bangku disamping Jungkook.

"Kemana kau kemarin malam? Kenapa tidak datang, sayang sekali, kejayaanmu kembali direbut Hoseok- _hyung_ looh"

"Kau lupa jika mobilku masuk bengkel? lagipula aku ada urusan dikampus hingga malam" jawab Jungkook sembari meletakkan buku catatannya diatas wajah.

"Kau ini, selalu saja alasan. Jangan bilang kalau kau benar–benar tidak diizinkan keluar oleh pacarmu yang katanya perfeksionis itu, benar?" Jungkook tidak menjawab ocehan Jimin, namun dalam hati membenarkan perkataannya.

Ngomong-ngomong kemarin malam Jungkook memang tinggal dikampus, _ah_ , lebih tepatnya tertidur diruangan professor Kim yang menyebalkan itu.

Niat Jungkook untuk kabur meluap begitu saja ketika si professor Kim atau mungkin bisa disebut sebagai kekasih seorang Jeon Jungkook, mengirimkan sebuah foto laknat melalui pesan _kakaotalk_ Jungkook beserta ancaman yang sebenarnya Jungkook sendiri tidak yakin Taehyung akan melakukannya, dan begitulah, Jungkook tetap tinggal diruangan itu sampai kekasihnya selesai mengajar.

Pemuda berusia dua puluh tahunan itu tertidur meringkuk disofa yang berada ditengah ruangan, tanpa selimut dan juga tanpa baju tebal, Jungkook tertidur cukup lama hingga ia terpaksa bangun karena merasakan benda lembut dan basah bergerilya dilehernya, itu adalah kekasihnya, yang sedang sibuk menjilati leher Jungkook tanpa ijin.

" _H-hyung_?" panggil Jungkook, dan itu berhasil membuat Taehyung menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Hmm" gumam Taehyung setelah mencium bibir Jungkook sekilas.

"Sudah selesai kelasnya?" tanya Jungkook dengan suara parau yang dihasilkan karena ia baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Sudah, tapi yang ini belum" Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook dan menyentuhkannya pada milik Taehyung.

Sontak saja pipi Jungkook merona ketika tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang sudah mulai mengeras dibalik celana Taehyung.

Taehyung berusaha kembali untuk mencium bibir Jungkook namun Jungkook menahan Taehyung dengan cara memalingkan wajahnya.

" _H-hyung_ apa yang kau l-lakukan? ini masih dikampus astaga" ujar Jungkook gugup.

"Ini salahmu, melihat wajah tidurmu saja sudah membuatku mengeras, kau mencoba menggodaku, _eh_?" menyerigai diakhir kalimat, Taehyung kembali menciumi lekukan leher Jungkook dengan sensual.

" _Nngghhh_.. _H-hyung.._ Be-berhenti melakukan itu, aku ingin pulang.. ngghhh.. a-aku... Ahhhh _hyung_ !" Jungkook mendorong bahu Taehyung pelan agar Taehyung berhenti menjilati leher Jungkook.

" _Hyung_.. hormonmu itu besar sekali, padahal umurmu sudah terhitung tua, _nyaaah_ \- ugh maksudnya seorang _ahjussi_ kau tahu, lagi pula aku lelah, aku ingin.. arghh yaaa apa yang kau sentuh!" Jungkook berteriak ketika tangan nakal Taehyung mulai masuk kedalam celananya.

"Kau sebaiknya tidak berteriak atau kita akan ketahuan, oh kau juga sudah mulai mengeras, _eh_? bagaimana jika kita selesaikan satu ronde saja baru kita pulang?" Taehyung menyerigai sembari meremas pelan kejantanan milik Jungkook.

Dan seorang Jeon Jungkook menyerah, Kim Taehyung adalah kelemahannya.

"Ahhhh.. _Hyungie_.." Jungkook akhirnya mendesah saat Taehyung semakin keras meremas miliknya.

"Bagaimana? Yakin ingin pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini ?" Jungkook menggeleng pelan atas pertanyaan Taehyung.

Tangan Taehyung yang terbebas mengelus pelan pipi putih Jungkook kemudian memasukkan kedua jarinya kedalam mulut Jungkook.

"Bagus anak pintar" Taehyung kembali menyerigai saat Jungkook mulai mengulum kedua jarinya dengan mata terpejam.

"Ngghhhh..."

"Yasshh, Jungkook seperti itu" puji Taehyung lagi.

"Ahhh.. Jungkook, kenapa kau selalu terlihat menggoda dimataku?" Taehyung mendesah sesaat, kemudian menarik kedua jarinya yang sudah basah keluar dari mulut Jungkook.

Taehyung melepaskan celana jeans beserta celana dalam yang dikenakan Jungkook secara bersamaan, lalu setelah itu tangan Taehyung kembali meremas milik Jungkook.

Kini kedua tangannya beralih untuk melebarkan kedua belahan bokong kekasih manisnya dan memasukkan dua jarinya yang basah sekaligus kedalam lubang Jungkook.

"Argghh _H-Hyuungghh_.. Ss-sakitthh ugh s-sakitthh.." Jungkook mencengkeram lengan Taehyung karena lubangnya terasa sakit saat Taehyung memasukkan kedua jarinya semakin dalam kelubang Jungkook.

"Aku perlu membuat sedikit akses untuk masuk kedalam lubangmu, _dear_. Ahhh.. Apa aku menyentuh nya?"

"Anggh, d-disitu _hyuunghh_ " punggung Jungkook melengkung keatas ketika Taehyung berhasil menyentuh _sweetspot_ miliknya.

Jungkook mendesah berulang kali ketika Taehyung menghentakkan kedua jarinya semakin liar. Kejantanannya pun terasa berkedut akibat rangsangan yang diberikan oleh kekasih paruh bayanya itu.

"Ahhh iya _hyung_ terus tusuk aku sepertu itu nyaahh" racau Jungkook seraya menggelinjang hebat ketika ia merasakan sesuatu hendak mendesak keluar dari kejantanannya.

" _H-Hhyuuunhh_.. a-aku keluar.. angghh" Jungkook mendesah panjang, ketika ia menyemburkan air mani dari kejantanannya itu, kemudian melepaskan cengkeramannya pada bahu Taehyung dan terkulai lemas, Nafasnya memburu setelah pelepasan yang baru saja ia alami, namun sesaat tubuhnya kembali terlonjak ketika Taehyung menghentakkan kedua jari miliknya sebelum menariknya keluar.

"Sudah cukup, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi"

Taehyung menyerah, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menahan diri ketika melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang terangsang karena sentuhannya. Wajah Jungkook yang merona disertai adegan dimana Jungkook memejamkan mata sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya membuat Taehyung semakin ingin memasuki Jungkook secepatnya.

" _Dear_ , puaskan aku juga, aku butuh berada didalammu, sayang" Taehyung melepas celana kain beserta celana dalamnya dan melemparnya kelantai kemudian mengangkat kedua kaki Jungkook dipundaknya.

Jungkook membelalakkan matanya ketika kejantanan Taehyung menggesek dan mendesak masuk diantara kedua belah bokong Jungkook.

"Kuharap kau tidak apa–apa jika aku memasukkannya tanpa pelumas"

"Aarrgghh.. _hyuunghhh_ " Jungkook memekik saat Taehyung memasukkan kejantanannya yang begitu besar kedalam lubangnya.

"Kenapa kau ahhhh sempit sekali, _dear_? Aku sudah menyetubuhimu hampir setiap hari, tapi kau tetap saja sempit ahhh" Taehyung mendesah diantara kegiatan mengeluar masukkan miliknya didalam lubang Jungkook.

"L-lebihh dalamhh _hyuunghh_ ahhh"

"Taehyung _ie_ _hyuu_ – ghh..." desahan Jungkook terputus ketika Taehyung meraup kedua belah bibir Jungkook dengan kasar.

Tubuh Jungkook tersentak beberapa kali saat Taehyung terlalu keras menghentakkan miliknya untuk menyentuh _spot_ terdalam milik kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung pelan-pelan ughh…" mohon Jungkook ketika Taehyung mengoyak lubangnya tanpa ampun dengan kejantanan besarnya itu.

"Ahh.. _hyunghh_.. aku mau keluar _hyu_ –"

"Tidak boleh _my dear"_

"Tapi aku ugghhh…"

"ASTAGA JUNGKOOK!" belum selesai Jungkook mengingat kejadian laknat yang dia lakukan bersama dengan kekasihnya, tiba–tiba saja ia terjungkal dari kursi saat Jimin berteriak tepat disampingnya.

"K-kau.. apa yang kau pikirkan disaat mata kuliah kalkulus seperti ini, dasar mesum" bisik Jimin sembari melirik celana Jungkook yang sedikit menggembung.

 _Hell_ , yang benar saja, Jungkook hanya mengingat adegan bercinta dengan dosen sekaligus kekasihnya itu yang sialnya sudah berdiri didepan kelas entah sejak kapan, dan celananya sudah menggembung, coba jelaskan, semesum apa Jungkook sekarang.

"Dasar berisik, lagipula kenapa pandanganmu bisa menangkap sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kau lihat, siapa yang lebih mesum disini?" Jungkook memunggut bukunya yang tadi terjatuh dilantai.

"Jungkook, ini kelas neraka, dan aku heran kenapa kau masih sempat membuat milikmu menggembung begitu, kau gila.." Jungkook menguap malas mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Sudahlah, perhatikan kedepan, kau tidak lihat professor Taehyung sedang melotot kearahmu karena kau–"

"Kalian yang duduk dibelakang, tolong untuk tidak berisik dikelasku" ujar professor Taehyung seakan melanjutkan perkataan Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya acuh dan kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya pada meja.

 **...**

" _Hyung_ , hari ini aku ingin pergi dengan Jimin dengan Namjoon- _hyung_. Bolehkan?" tanya Jungkook yang tengah duduk sembari mengamati wajah lelah Taehyung yang sedang melepas dasinya seusai pulang dari bekerja.

"Apa kompensasi untukku jika aku mengizinkanmu ?"

"Apa–apaan itu, _hyung_ curang" Taehyung menghela nafas mendengar rengekan Jungkook.

"Kemarin lusa _hyung_ menahanku dikampus, dan sekarang _hyung_ tidak mengizinkanku untuk keluar, menyebalkan"

"Tujuanmu ?"

" _Cafe_ "

"Bohong" Taehyung menggulung lengan kemejanya sebatas siku.

"Kemana lagi memang ?" tanya Jungkook ketus.

Taehyung berjalan kearah Jungkook sembari menyerigai "Mobilmu baru saja keluar dari bengkel, kan? Jadi mau _comeback_ untuk mencoba mobilmu yang baru saja keluar dari bengke itu, _eh_?" Jungkook terdiam mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Dalam hati Jungkook mengumpati kekasihnya yang begitu _possessive_ terhadapnya.

"Kau tidak tahu cara bersenang–senang ala anak muda, ya, _hyung_? mau kuajari?" cibir Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut a–" Jungkook baru saja ingin menyambar kunci mobil yang terletak meja nakas di samping ranjang namun urung karena Taehyung sudah lebih dulu menarik lengan Jungkook dan menghempaskannya diranjang.

"Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik dengan cara bersenang–senang ala anak muda" Taehyung menunduk dan bernafas tepat disamping telinga Jungkook.

Jungkook menggidik ngeri.

"Aku lebih tertarik untuk bersenang–senang dengan cara orang dewasa, _my dear"_ Taehyung menyerigai diakhir kalimatnya, kemudian menjilati cuping telinga Jungkook dengan sensual.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak lelah ?" tanya Jungkook.

"Hmm?"

"Kita melakukannya hampir setiap hari dan _hyung_ tidak pernah lelah melakukannya denganku." Dahi Taehyung berkerut samar.

"Maksudmu kau menyuruhku untuk melakukannya dengan orang lain?"

"Sialan kau, dasar pak tua kalau kau berani melakukannya dengan orang lain, aku tidak akan segan untuk mengebirimu, kau tahu" umpat Jungkook sembari mendorong Taehyung menjauh dan Taehyung hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Jadi maksudmu ?"

"Maksudku, _hyung_ selalu pulang hampir larut malam, dan aku juga pasti sering sibuk dengan tugas–tugas mu, kupikir _hyung_ perlu banyak istirahat, _Hyung_ tahu kan, aku tidak suka melihat wajah kelelahanmu, kau pikir aku tidak lelah juga ?"

"Intinya ?"

"Aku meminta _hyung_ untuk mengontrol hormon _hyung_ yang berlebihan itu, dan juga jangan menyerangku disembarang tempat, setidaknya jangan dikampus"

"Ini dirumah, kan, jadi tidak masalah" Taehyung kembali mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Jungkook namun Jungkook menahan bibir Taehyung dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Tidak, sekarang _hyung_ harus istirahat. Ini sudah malam, dan aku janji tidak akan pergi kemana-mana"

Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, sebagai permintaan terakhir sebelum tidur, aku ingin kau menggosok punggungku"

"Tapi.. aarrghh _hyung_ lepaskan aku" rengek Jungkook.

" _Hyungie_ ak-" namun sebelum kalimat itu selesai terucap Taehyung sudah lebih dulu mengangkat tubuh Jungkook menuju kamar mandi.

 **...**

Jungkook terbangun saat cahaya matahari sudah menerobos masuk melalui celah–celah tirai kamar miliknya dan Taehyung.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, kemudian mendongak keatas untuk melihat wajah seseorang yang masih melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggang Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum begitu manis saat melihat wajah tidur kekasihnya yang begitu damai.

"Selamat pagi, pak tua" sapanya pelan sembari mengecup sekilas bibir yang tadi malam mencumbunya hingga ia benar–benar tertidur.

"Apa _hyungie_ sedang mimpi indah, hmm?" Jungkook mengusap dengan lembut lengan Taehyung yang sedang melingkar ditubuh Jungkook dan pergerakan Jungkook berhasil membuat Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Eumm.. Selamat pagi, _dear_. Apa kau mimpi indah semalam?" sapa Taehyung yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak memberiku sebuah ciuman selamat pagi?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya"

"Kau belum. Kalau begi–" Jungkook mencium Taehyung sebelum kekasihnya itu kembali berceloteh panjang lebar.

Dan tanpa Jungkook sadari, Taehyung menyerigai padanya, Jungkook lupa, mereka berdua masih telanjang.

Taehyung menekan tengkuk Jungkook untuk menahan ciumannya, dengan tiba- tiba Taehyung menggerakkan pinggangnya pelan dan itu membuat Jungkook membelalakkan matanya kaget. Jungkook lupa untuk kedua kalinya, semalam Taehyung tidak melepaskan penyatuan mereka dan Taehyung kini sedang menggodanya dengan cara menggerakkan tubuhnya yang tentu saja membuat kejantanan milik Jungkook bergesekan dengan otot perut Taehyung yang begitu tegas.

Taehyung terus mencumbu rongga mulut Jungkook dan membuat Jungkook mendesah tertahan.

Tangan nakal Taehyung merambat naik dari perut menuju _nipple_ Jungkook yang mulai mengeras. Jungkook lagi-lagi tidak bisa menolak sentuhan dari Taehyung.

"Ngghh ahhh..." Jungkook melepas paksa tautan bibir keduanya kemudian beralih duduk diatas Taehyung tanpa melepaskan tubuh bawah mereka yang menyatu.

"Shhh.. ahh" Taehyung mendesah tertahan. Kejantanannya serasa diremas dengan kasar akibat pergerakan Jungkook yang tiba–tiba.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, kelinci nakal.. ngghh?" tanya Taehyung ketika Jungkook mulai mengangkat tubuhnya dan membuat milik Taehyung hampir keluar dari lubang Jungkook.

"Ahhh.. _hyungghhh_ " Jungkook menghentakkan tubuhnya sendiri dan membuat kejantanan Taehyung kembali masuk lebih dalam dilubangnya sebelum Jungkook benar–benar menariknya keluar.

Taehyung hendak meraih kejantanan Jungkook yang sudah berdiri tegak menunjuk kearahnya, tetapi Jungkook menolak.

"No, no, no! Kau milikku pagi ini.. Ahhhh" Jungkook mendesah hebat ketika tidak sengaja bokongnya bergesekan dengan milik Taehyung yang besar.

"Klimaks pertama, dan setelah itu _hyung_ harus bersiap untuk pergi mengajar" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Jungkook mencium bibir Taehyung kemudian turun keleher dan menyeret bibirnya sepanjang garis otot Taehyung hingga sampai pada kejantanan Taehyung.

"Kau pikir aku bisa dengan mudah _orgassme_?" goda Taehyung

"Kita lihat saja nanti"

Jungkook mencium ujung kejantanan Taehyung lembut sebelum ia memasukkannya kedalam mulut hangatnya

"Aahhh.. kau benar–benar nakal ya, sayang" ujar Taehyung disela desahannya.

Jungkook tidak menjawab, ia sibuk mengulum milik Taehyung seakan itu adalah permen _lollipop_ yang sering Jungkook bawa didalam tasnya, sambil sesekali ia menggesekkan ujung giginya pada milik Taehyung yang membuatnya mengilu.

"Ahh sialan, gigimu menyentuh penisku sayang. Ahh kenapa ini nikmath sekalihhh" Taehyung perlahan ikut memaju mundurkan pinggulnya membuat miliknya lebih dalam mengisi rongga mulut Jungkook.

Taehyung melakukannya semakin cepat karena semakin lama miliknya semakin berkedut dan membesar, hampir membuat Jungkook kewalahan karena ia selalu tersedak penis Taehyung

Namun tiba-tiba Taehyung mendorong pinggulnya kuat sehingga masuk kedalam mulut Jungkook sepenuhnya.

Jungkook membelalakkan matanya karena tersedak.

"Ahh,.. Jungkook!" Taehyung menyemburkan cairan miliknya didalam mulut kekasihnya, kemudian menarik Jungkook dan segera menciumnya, membantu Jungkook membersihkan cairan putih yang tercecer hingga dagunya, mengecap rasa asin dirinya sendiri.

Taehyung baru melepaskan tautan bibirnya ketika ia rasa mulut Jungkook sudah bersih dari sperma miliknya kemudian mendekapnya secara _possessive_.

"Aku mencintaimu, _dear_ " ujar Taehyung.

"Aku tahu, sekarang waktunya _hyung_ mandi dan bersiap pergi mengajar. Tapi ingat, jika _hyung_ berani bermain mata dengan mahasiswi atau dosen lain aku akan benar–benar memotong milikmu"

" _Aye aye! Captain_ , tapi aku mengajar sampai jam dua belas siang, jadi bagaimana setelah itu kita pergi kencan?"

"Baiklah aku _free_ hari ini"

"Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Terserah kau pak tua" ledek Jungkook.

"Kau, aku tidak terlalu tua di umur ku yang ketiga puluh sembilan, kau tahu?"

"Baiklah, tapi pria tua ku ini sangat ke kanak-kanakkan" cibir Jungkook seraya memeluk Taehyung erat.

"Aku melakukan hanya saat kita _ber_ -" belum sepat melanjutkan kalimatnya Jungkook sudah menyumpal bibir Taehyung, dengan bibirnya, melumatnya lembut, lalu tersenyum.

"Aku sangat menyanyangi pria ku yang ke kanak-kanakkan ini" ucap Jungkook lembut seraya menarik tubuh Taehyung kedalam kamar mandi yang berada dikamar mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

Hey! **yoonginugget** disini, ini adalah hasil collab ku bersama author kesayanganku **hosikki** , FF ini sangat kotor trust me! yang nulis part NC itu **hosikki** hahaha, ide ini muncul gara-gara aku suka nonton Goblin itu drama keren abis! akhirnya aku ngajak collab bareng agar mimpi ini terwujud (alay banget sumpah).

ayoo kunjungi lapak nya **Hosikki** ya! ff Vhope nya keren-keren, ada Taekook juga loh disana!

oh iya sekalian mau promote yang suka Merchandise BTS ala fanart gitu bisa Kunjungi Page Facebook March 92 atau silahkan lihat IG nya di March_92

mau nanya-nanya kelanjutan FF ku yang lainnya bisa tanya ke IG ku yoonginugget


End file.
